


Shush. Its Ok

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Credence's Belt, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Graves has made a rash desicion that might have endangered not only him, but also maybe Credence. Sleeping rough while figuring out their next steps, they encounter a small problem that Graves has been asked to fix.





	

Graves woke up. His back immediately called for his attention as it groaned in pain every time he moved. Sleeping rough has never done anyone much good; he supposed he should chastise himself for ever having the hope that he’d wake up feeling refreshed.

Sitting up and running cold hands over his still tired eyes, he looked over to the boy who lay next to him. He sighed and laid his head back against the wall that they had slept against. Today was going to be a tough day for them both. Yesterday, Graves had made a rash decision, one that most definitely didn't bode well when it came to his investigation. Or his career. Or Credence in the long term.

God, Credence.

Yesterday was the last time. Graves often met up with Credence and so he was no stranger to new cuts and bruises marking his skin frequently. Yesterday was no different, nothing special, nothing he wasn't used to by now. And yet it was. For some strange reason that he knew he wouldn't be able to place for years to come, yesterday he decided that enough was enough. Yesterday he promised himself that he would never let her hurt him again.

So he made sure that she wouldn’t be able to.

A quiet shiver against his arm came from the man beside him, startling him from his thoughts. Lifting his hand and threading it gently through the boy’s hair, he stroked in the most comforting way he could manage. Tucking in the small blanket that they shared tighter around him, he made sure to cover as much of the surface as he could. After he finished he looked at the sorry sight of his handiwork. Without another thought, he took his own coat off, and placed it on Credence around him. Cold bit at his now uncovered skin, greedily grabbing its chance to do so. Shrugging it off best as he could, he pulled the blanket up even higher, and leaned into Credence's warm embrace.

With nothing better to do, he looked to the sky and entertained his own thoughts.

He didn’t regret his decision. The woman has already caused enough trouble as it was, and needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later. The no maj police had arrived promptly after the incident, he made sure of it. His tracks were covered, and the rest of the children were taken care of. He doubted anyone could trace the trail back to a single spell he had uttered.

And Credence will never be hurt again.

He wouldn't classify this as a rash choice, just simply one that hadn't been the most beneficial to the community.

And so here they were, waking up in the centre of some ugly, dark, alleyway, the closest thing to being called shelter. Graves knew he wouldn't be able to tell Credence. His… mother… was a disgusting woman; one might even dare to point out the irony of calling her a freak of nature. And yet for Credence, she is still the woman who had brought him up. To him, that was all he knew of parenthood. And Graves has just taken it all away.

Feeling a weak tug pull on him from under the blanket, he turned his face to find Credence awakening from his sleep.

Putting on a positive smile, he murmured soothingly to the boy. “Hello, Credence.”

“Hello, sir.” he replied, voice quiet and unsure.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple more minutes, each man waiting for the shadow left by sleep to leave them. Credence leaned his head on Graves’ shoulder, revelling in the slight amount of warmth it gave them both.

“Will I finally be part of your world now?” he asked unsurely.

Graves smiled a genuine smile, the comment almost causing him to laugh. He was glad to be the barer of such good news. “Yes, Credence, together we will go back and I will teach you everything that you need to know. This much I can promise you.” And he could. He couldn’t be certain when it comes to his own safety, or the charges that he would be pressed with, god forbid anyone hear of his crime, but he knew that Credence would now be safe. He would make sure of it.

“You’ll look after me now?” This question threw him completely off guard. He mentally shook his head as his mind was filled immediately by carnal thoughts. 

“Of course.” he answered.

That's when it happened. Graves could feel Credence’s whole body tense, and then become completely still. Slightly confused, Graves leaned up to look at Credence’s face. Fear. That is the only way the emotion so blatantly swallowing his whole being could be described as.

Placing each arm either side of him, holding him with as much care as he could, Graves looked into his eyes trying to get his attention. “Credence, look at me, tell me what's wrong. Credence-" It wasn't working. Graves, desperate now to try and snap him out of this dream like phase, hugged him tighter to try and stop his sharp sobs. Finally, he felt Credence's arms move under him. Horror filled him as he realised that Credence was in fact unbuckling his belt.

Quickly putting his own hand’s on top of his, he stopped the movement.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” he stuttered in between harsh, uneven sobs.

Realisation dawned on him. He moved his hands to cradle his face, and wipe the tears away with his thumbs.

“Shush. It's Ok. There is nothing wrong with this. It happens to everyone.” Graves assured him.

“I can’t help it. It happens nearly every morning. I've tried to stop it, I promise I have. My mother… she called me a freak. She said that it was wrong. I don't want it to rise and go hard like this-”

“Do you want daddy to make it go away?” The words slipped out faster from his mouth than he could ever hope to stop them, regretting them as soon as they escaped. He didn’t want to frighten the young boy.

Having stopped his panicked ramble, Credence only nodded, cautiously.

“When my mother beat me it went away. Every time... I’m sure that will work again."

At this sentence, all shadow of doubt was cleared. There was no way that he was letting him continue suffering. Feeling the need to justify what he is about to do, he reasoned that the man needed to discover sexual satisfaction, and its benefits. Lifelong abstinence and associating sex with pain isn’t healthy for anyone. Guilt nibbled at the back of his mind, and he had to remind himself that he was not taking advantage. He would never do that.

His hands reached down further under the covers, and he finished unbuckling his belt. It was still within the very early hours of the morning, and not many people were out this early in the middle of January. He was surprised at how quickly his own body reacted to the anticipation of what he was about to do. He supposed it had been a long time.

As he slid the belt out from under the covers, and dropped it to the side of where they were lying, Credence immediately relaxed. He needed to remember to get him a new belt.

“Hey, remember its ok. Don’t worry; this is going to feel good.” Credence’s only response was to nod, his naive, and yet well placed trust showed in times like this.

Reaching the last layer of clothing, Graves could now feel his warmth against his hand. He slid the fabric off, so that it was down at his knees.

He started slowly, knowing that this is probably the first time that Credence has experienced any sort of stimulation. His fingers fit snuggly around his virgin erection, as his caring hand moved up and down. It was fascinating watching his expression change, one from fear to curiosity, to something with a hint of pleasure.

Credence moaned. Credence actually moaned, and the abruptness caused him to stop. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what that was, it just slipped-” Credence’s words were cut off, as Graves gently kissed his temple.

Then his cheek.

Then his neck.

And finally his lips. God, he was kissing Credence. The boy felt warm against him, and it sent shivers down his spine. Moaning softly in surprise when Credence actually kissed back, he lifted his free hand and tangled it in his hair. How had he never realised how much he wanted this before? When has he let himself fall so very faintly, and yet so deeply for the young boy he had sworn to protect?

Resuming his previous hand position, he stroked the full length of his full cock, from base to tip. Credence shivered, and yeah, he definitely was a moaner. Tenderly he stroked, his whole hand pressing only as tightly as he dared. Now fully hard, he knew that he couldn’t resist the small groan that came to match the young mans. Credence bucked his hips forward, strengthening the thrusts, pleading for more. Graves wanted to go one step further. He always would for Credence.

Letting go proved to not be a good idea, as the distress that followed was evident in the boys eyes.

Lowering his head under the covers, he closed his eyes, and kissed the tip of his erection, precum marking his lips. The moan that this elicited from the man he cared so much for rewarded him for his efforts. He licked a long strip down the side of his shaft, finding his own cock twitching at the sounds of his boys ecstasy.

He wasn't usually the one to give the blowjobs, but he did pride himself on his skill.

Enveloping first the tip of his head in his mouth, his licked at it with his tongue. Sliding down further, he sucked, lapped and even nibbled at his cock, until he was certain he could see a side of Credence that no one else has. He was content and happy, and the boy deserved as much in his life.

Credence buckled his hips forward, reaching the back of Graves' throat. He gagged, and yet managed to reject the instinct to stop, and only sucked harder. Credence continued to thrust his hips furiously forward, and if it were anyone else he wouldn't let them get away with something like this. Not his darling Credence though, he just was happy that he could do this for him.

He knew that he was close, and with one final suck and thrust, he finally came, pleasure spilling and filling throughout his whole body. Graves felt his mouth fill with Credence’s cum, shooting down his throat. He swallowed it whole, more for practicalities sake than for anything else. He watched Credence collapsed under him, a soft smile resting on his face.

Graves was now furiously turned on, his hard bulging cock pulsing painfully in his trousers. The noble thing to do would be to just ignore it. He has done what he could have for Credence.

He ground down on Credence’s leg anyway, the much needed friction finally making its way to where he needed it to be. Fuck, he needed to come right now. He thrust onto his leg harder and harder, each push bringing him closer to the edge.

He moaned when he felt soft, tender and insecure fingers wrap around where he wanted them most.

"Like this, daddy?"

He fucked Credence’s hand, grinding into it over and over. Credence's lips parted and enveloped his head, but far too slowly than what he needed right now. Tangling his hands in chunks of Credence’s hair, he pushed further and deeper down his throat, the warmth and sensations consuming him.

He came so hard he nearly fainted.

Ecstasy rolled over him, as he lazily finished his last few thrusts, riding out his orgasm. He slowly sunk down onto Credence, welcoming his embrace.

Finally looking up once his vision cleared, he chuckled and leaned closer, making sure to lick any of his cum that has managed to stain Credence's face.

"See, Credence, its normal. Daddy gets it too." he said, as he gave one final kiss to his cheek.

The only response that he got was a tighter hug, and a slowing of breath that indicated the start of a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Every kudos is appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to comment, or to point out any mistakes as I will be happy to fix them.


End file.
